Pound Puppies (2010)
|title_other = |show = Pound Puppies (2010) |dub_identifier = Original |logo = Pound Puppies (2010) - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Original logo |channel = Boomerang Southeast Asia |channel_date = |channel2 = Boomerang UK and Ireland |channel2_date = |channel3 = The Hub |channel3_link = Discovery Family#The Hub |channel3_date = |channel4 = OSN Kid Zone TV |channel4_date = |channel5 = YTV |channel5_date = |netflix = |rating = |country = Canada |country2 = United States |language = English (USA) |seasons = 3 |episodes = 65 |production_company = Hasbro Studios Paul & Joe Productions 9 Story Media Group DHX Media |distributor = |licensee = |recording_studio = |producer = |executive_producer = |starring = Eric McCormack Yvette Nicole Brown John DiMaggio Alanna Ubach Michael Rapaport |website = |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pound_Puppies_(2010_TV_series) |wikia = http://poundpuppies2010.wikia.com/wiki/ |imdb = tt1761811 |tv.com = pound-puppies }} Pound Puppies is a / developed by Wendy Moss Klein, Nancy Steingard, Paul Germain, and Joe Ansolabehere. The is about a group of dogs called the Pound Puppies who spend their time at Shelter 17. Their leader Lucky, along with Cookie, Niblet, Squirt, Studel, and her group of squirrels that she recruited, operate a secret underground facility beneath the pound that aims to find new owners for puppies or dogs that come to their pound. Broadcast Pound Puppies debuted on The Hub in the on , the same day the channel replaced Discovery Kids. |date= |accessdate=2016-9-24}} The aired its last episode on the channel on . Episodes |finale1 = |episodes2 = 13 |premiere2 = |finale2 = |episodes3 = 26 |premiere3 = |finale3 = }} Cast |actor = Eric McCormack |audio = }} |actor = Yvette Nicole Brown |audio = }} |actor = John DiMaggio |audio = }} |actor = Alanna Ubach |audio = }} |actor = Michael Rapaport |audio = }} |actor = Brooke Goldner |audio = }} |actor = Cree Summer |audio = }} |actor = Jessica DiCicco |audio = }} |} International versions MBC3 }} |logo = |channels = Minimax }} |logo = |channels = Boomerang Nordic }} |logo = |channels = VTMKZOOM }} |version = voice-over |logo = |channels = KidZone TV Baltic }} |logo = |channels = Nelonen }} |logo = |channels = Gulli TiJi }} |logo = |channels = Disney Channel Germany Disney Junior Germany KiKA }} |logo = |channels = Minimax TV2 }} |logo = |channels = Boomerang Italy Cartoonito Italy }} |version = voice-over |logo = |channels = KidZone TV Baltic }} |version = voice-over |logo = |channels = KidZone TV Baltic }} |logo = |channels = Cartoon Network Southeast Asia }} |logo = |channels = Boomerang Nordic }} |logo = |channels = teleTOON+ }} |logo = |channels = SIC Portugal }} |logo = |channels = Minimax }} |version = |logo = |channels = }} |version = voice-over |logo = |channels = KidZone TV Baltic }} | |logo = |channels = Minimax }} |logo = |channels = Minimax }} | |logo = |channels = }} |logo = |channels = Boomerang Nordic }} |logo = |channels = Minika Go }} |} References